Another Nephilim
by SzymonS
Summary: What if Jack wasn't the only child of Lucifer? Meet his twin sister, previously hidden from the world. How her existence will affect the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or anything, but you know... I don't think Chuck would bother. Anyway, here's a prologue of my newest project.**

Sam was slowly climbing the stairs. His head roared with all sorts of thoughts. His mother was gone, Cas was gone, Lucifer (hopefully) was gone either. Unfortunately, the hunter had no time to process all of this. When Dean knelt beside his best friend's body, Sam immediately made his mind: There was Satan's son in the house in front of them, and someone needed to take care of him.

The hunter ran into the room where Kelly gave birth, but all he found was her body - Sam expected her face to be full of pain, after all childbirth is one of the most painful experiences in the world, but she wasn't. For some reason her face was so calm, relieved. Sam knew that it was complete the opposite of what his face must've look like in the moment. He looked at the floor. There were numerous footprints on it - they looked as if the person which made them was literally burning. They were far too big to belong to a newborn, and there seemed to be too many of them - but if kid was just learning to walk, it was ok.

Sam took a deep breath and he gathered his courageu to follow the footsteps. Younger Winchester faced with numerous of monsters in his life, but it was different. It was Lucifer's son, kid of the creature which has been torturing Sam by decades. Castiel believed that baby wasn't evil, but the hunter needed to see for himself. Following the footsteps, the man headed for the children's room, which was intended to belong to Jack. Clearly, he felt safer there. That was good, it looked like a human reflex.

But when Sam entered the room, he froze. There were two reasons for this: First, the kid gave him the most terrifying smile he has ever seen. Moreover, which was much more surprising, he wasn't alone.

Jack stared at the man with interest. He wasn't sure who he was: Mom met him several times for a short time, so he couldn't be sure if the man was good like Castiel, or evil like Dagon. When human came inside, he seemed to be concerned, so Jack smiled. A smile is a human friendly gesture, so Jack expected it to calm him down. But looking at the face of the man Jack could tell, that he was just more scared. Jack frowned - did he do something wrong? Then he noticed that the man's gaze was no longer directed at him.

Boy instinctively peeked at his sister: A girl of the same height held a hand on his shoulder, unsure whether to approach the stranger. She was a step behind her brother, looking at him, unsure what to do. Jack knew he needed Castiel, he was supposed to take care of them.

"Father." Nephilim spoke, hoping that stranger can bring his father here. Castiel would protect both of them.

"No no no no." A man answered quickly, apparently not understanding the boy's intentions. "I'm not your father."

"Father." Jack repeated, still hoping he would understand.

"I'm Sam." A man answered, measuring both of them with an uncertain look. "And you're Jack, right?" Boy nodded, so Sam looked at girl hidden behind her brother. "And who are you?"

"Jack." The girl spoke in a gentle voice. Apparently this man did not expect her here. Jack knew that thanks to him - he protected her, hid the girl from a dangerous world.

"Like..." Whatever Sam was about to say didn't make it because someone hurried in the corridor.

"Sammy?" Another man arrived inside, with a worried expression on his face. This man was equally confused as the first one, by seeing two nephilims, but in opposite to the one with longer hair, he didn't take a while to understand what was going on. Instead, he pulled out a gun and fired at nephilims. Jack immediately covered his sister with all his body and was shot in the shoulder. Second bullet didn't reach him, because the other man stopped his friend.

"No!" The one with the longer hair yelled, clearly trying to protect Jack and his sister, but young nephilim couldn't take the chance. Before anyone could do anything else, the boy screamed at the men. They both hit the wall and then fell to the ground. Jack didn't kill them - he could feel the life force from them - but he didn't want to. The threat was averted and that was all he needed.

"Jack." His sister spoken silently, so boy turned around to her. She looked worried at the wound on his arm, but when it healed immediately, she calmed down. Jack smiled soothingly at her and she smiled back in the moment.

"Father." Boy said, and his sister nodded. They didn't know too many words yet, but they spent the last five months in only each other's company, so they didn't need too many of them to communicate. They needed to find father. Then everything would be alright. For a moment they shared comforting smiles and after a while they took hands and moved towards the exit from the room.

**So, how was it? Should I continue? Is it painfully obvious that I'm not a native speaker? Please leave a comment. Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found - part 1

**Okay, I don't see the point in repeating it in every chapter as some people do, so I'll say it one last time. I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. Which is kinda obvious, since I'm publishing on the page called , but shhh.**

Dumah was in personal heaven of Jessica Sullivan, seven years old girl. The angel wasn't sure how did she die - in this age this couldn't be really natural - but Dumah never asked. Souls were usually unaware of their fate, so angel felt no need to disturb her. All that mattered was the fact that at such a young age, girl's paradise wasn't a complicated place. Sometimes she was playing with her parents, sometimes with friends, and sometimes she just rested in the garden in front of her home.

Dumah loved to come here. It was so calm, pure, innocent. When this place was empty, the angel was comming here to relax, but when Jess was around, they were talking. The girl didn't feel disturbed by a stranger in her garden, there wasn't such a thing as fear in heaven. Her trust, simplicity were very refreshing for the angel. Dumah really needed that, she had tremendous responsibility on her shoulders. After Joshua's death, the others apparently for some reason decided, that she was a fit for a leader. She wasn't. She wasn't like the archangels, Naomi, Bartholomew, Malachai or any of countless others, which were fighting and died in the pursuit of power. But there wasn't anyone better left.

Actually, including her there was only 15 angels left in heaven. Soon, God's creation would run out of power, and then billions of innocent souls like Jessica would have been pulled out of their havens and would have fallen to earth. There was only one way to save them. They needed more angels. But since God left them again, she had to improvise. Nephilim, which so far was hidden, now was born. Though the power still instinctively protected him from anyone who wanted to track him, his birth generated a huge power, comparable to a nuclear bomb.

_"We're heading our destination."_ One of her brothers, Conrad spoke on an angel radio. Dumah knew, that sending three angels on the nephilim hunt was risky, but it was their only shot.

"_Good. He's young and inexperienced, so with a little luck you can overpower him with the angel radio. Be careful brother." _She said excitedly. The fate of them and all of heaven depended on the success of this mission.

"Are you sad Dumah?" The beautiful blond-haired girl looked at the angel with her shiny eyes.

"No, everything is fine." The angel smiled to her warm, and stroked her head. They must have succeeded. For the sake of this girl and countless others.

**Spn**

Two nephilims were walking toward the street. They didn't know much about the world yet, but their mother was talking to them, telling stories. Every road was leading somewhere. So as this one - it led them to tiny building, decorated with many strange, colorful signs. In front of the building, there was human-like figure in colorful clothes with a blindfolded eye. Kids stopped before it, not sure what was the use of this.

"We're not open yet." Suddenly a voice came out of the statue. The girl looked at her brother in surprise. Was it alive? None of them could feel a live energy from this thing.

"Father." The boy spoke immediately. He hoped at least this thing could've help them find their parent.

"Are you deaf or s... What the...?" Voice froze, totally surprised. "Clark, you should call your mom." He added.

"Father." Girl repeated after her brother, but the voice didn't come again. Nephilims looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

"We are... waiting?" Female nephilim asked, and the other one tilted his head. It's not like he had some better idea. Entering the small building in front of them didn't seem ok; Mom said that people defend their homes very much and the last thing they needed was for someone to shoot at them again. Instinctively, Jack rubbed the place where he had recently been wounded. It wasn't pleasent.

So they stood, as nephilims could tell another 16 minutes and 48 seconds, waiting for Chuck knows what. But then, someone actually arrived. A seemingly ordinary car with red-blue lights that flash intensively on the roof of the vehicle. A black-haired woman got out of it, wearing an unusual green jacket and a disturb look at her face.

When Jack saw the weapon attached to the woman's belt, he immediately moved between her and his sister. The stranger did not take another step forward, seeing how worried teenagers were.

"Hey, calm down now." She held out her hands, showing them she means no harm. "Calm down." She repeated. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you." She said in a calming tone, bringing a smile to the faces of the children. That was exactly what they needed.

**Spn**

Sam looked at his brother, who was sitting behind the wheel of Impala. Brothers left the cabin after taking care of Castiel's body. Older brother didn't want to leave his friend like that, none of them did. But there were much more urgent business at the moment. They needed to find those kids, and they needed to do it fast.

"What was it out there?" Sam asked.

"The hell if I know. There should be only one Damien. Cas said so, Dagon said so, everyone could feel this kid, but no one mentioned the second one." Dean answered, clearly not seeing the accusation in his brother's voice, or simply choose to ignore it.

"No, I... I mean they were just standing there and you... you shot to them." Younger hunter explained. Dean didn't seem to see anything wrong about it, still looking at the road.

"Yeah, what did I suppose to do, hug them? They're children of Lucifer!" He said with perceptible anger in his voice.

"But they didn't do anything wrong, and now we have lost them. What are we supposed to do when we find them?" Sam was out of ideas. According to the lore, nephilim may be more powerful than an angel who sired him. And now they have two of them? Two creatures stronger than Lucifer? This was bad, really really bad, and Dean just made it worse.

**S****pn**

Clark was glaring at the strangers. When his mother, sheriff Rose Barker came to take two naked teenagers, the boy was more than happy to break free from work. After they got a few clothes from taking things found, it was time to hearing, though none of them seemed too interested in it.

"So, the matter seems trivial to me." Clark smiled dismissively. "The two kids decided to have some fun, they needed a little booster, overdosed, and were to high to understand they even left the house. I mean, look at them." Teen couple (from 17 to 20 years old Clark would say) acted like they had never seen the world before. The boy watched a bottle of water from all sides, having no idea how to get the liquid out, and the girl was wriggling in the received clothes, which was at least a size too large.

"Well, I am still waiting for the results of toxicological tests, but except for strange behavior, they show no symptoms." His mother crossed her arms. "I sit in it long enough to recognize a junkie, and that's not them." Woman insisted. Clark resisted the urge to comment on this; He never shunned drugs, and his busy mother never noticed.

"What do you think happened to them then?" The boy sat on the edge of the desk, and the woman didn't even bother to send him a glare.

"I'm afraid someone might've hurt her." She pointed at the girl, who didn't care about them and still played with the sleeve of her new shirt. "But it certainly couldn't be him." She added, looking at the boy. Clark had to agree with that. Although the kids had little contact with the world and did not pay much of attention to anything, when Rose wanted to take the girl to talk in private, they both they objected quite firmly, definitely not wanting to part.

"Maybe she did hurt him?" Clark couldn't help but grin.

"It's serious Clark." Sheriff sighed.

"I am! You do know we live in 21th century, right?" Boy insisted. Woman rolled her eyes, and payed her attention to the teenagers again.

"Hey, hey honey, looked at me." She approached the girl who fulfilled her request with a friendly smile. She didn't look like someone had hurt her, but that didn't explain her condition. She grabbed the girl's hand and couldn't help noticing that at that moment the boy tensed, ready to intervene. "Did someone hurt you? Is that your friend?"

Girl hearing that looked at the boy for a second, and then again at the officer. She swallowed and squint her eyes, thinking deeply, as if searching for the right word. After a while she choked out.

"Bro-ther." She said, nodded and smiled again.

"That's your brother? You're siblings?" She asked completely surprised when the teenagers nodded. Well, she shouldn't be. Now she noticed how similar they were, and given their very similar age, they could even be even twins. But before she could ask for another question, Clark interjected again.

"Wow. Alabama vibes." Boy smirked, then he got up from the desk and approached the group.

"Really Clark? Alabama joke?" Rose has already got used to the fact, how sassy her son was, but in this moment woman was just asking herself, why the hell did she let him be there.

"Sorry." He said not too sincere, but he knew how much he could push his mother's buttons before pissing her off too much. "So... What are your names?" The boy still clung to his theory that the kids were quite stoned. Not that he judged them because of that. Quite opposite, actually. The problem was their town was not a big place, and he had never seen the two before.

"Jack." Boy answered quickly, and Clark looked at the girl, expecting her answer, but she was just staring at nothing.

"And you?" He smiled at the girl, discretely peeking at her chest. Hey, you can't blame the boy for that; About half an hour ago he could admire her naked, and now she was wearing only a loose white T-shirt without a bra. So no, Clark didn't feel guilty at all.

"Jack." She repeated, quite surprised, that the boy had her repeat after her brother. Clark shrugged. If his theory about the twins was correct, there was nothing weird about it; Many people called the twins a super liker.

"Like Jackie? Jacklyn?" Rose added helpfully. The girl looked at the ceiling and took a moment to think about it.

"Jack-lyn." She smiled again and her eyes glistened. "Jacklyn." Girl repeated, clearly like the sound of that.

"Lyn." Male twin (now Clark was like 97% sure about the twins. Just look at them) said, smiling as well.

"Lyn." Female nodded and Clark grinned.

"Aren't they cute?" Boy asked.

"Alright, so you're twins, right?" Sheriff asked, and the teenagers looked at each other not knowing how to answer this question.

"It means that you were born almost at the same time." Clark explained helpfully.

"Yes."

"Yes." They both answered almost at the same time, and the girl nodded vigorously.

"Ok." Rose said slowly. "And what about your parents? Are you lost?" She asked.

"Our mom she's..." Lyn looked above again (Clark noted in his mind how often was she doing that. And it was absolutely adorable.) "...she's in heaven." Girl explained. Ow. Rose and Clark looked at kids sadly.

"Father." The boy cut in on the conversation. "We need to find our father." He stated determined.

"And we're happy to help." Clark said quickly seeing how much the boy cares about this issue.

"Do you remember anything useful? His phone number? E-mail? Name? What's your last name?" Woman asked, when they shook their heads at her previous questions.

"Our father didn't have it." The boy announced after thinking. "Mom last name was... Kline."

"And that's not helpful, because she's in heaven." Clark grunted, receiving another glare from his mother.

"Alright, how about I'll take your fingerprints, and if I find your name in the base, I'll call your father." Sheriff offered, seeing this conversation wasn't leading them anywhere.

After a few minutes, it was all over. The kids did not make any problems, and the woman left the room with fingerprints.

"Sure, I'll babysit weird kids!" Clark called, when his mom left them alone. "So, what are you on?" He asked quickly, not buying his mother's crap.

"We're on the floor." Jack announced, studying his finger, stuck with fingerprint smear.

"I'm on the chair!" Lynn corrected cheerfully.

"On the planet Earth." Boy finished, and then he put his finger in his mouth, wanting to taste the black goo.

"Dude." Clark grimaced in disgust, but couldn't stop the small chuckle. "I'm not judging you, promise. In fact, I would like to try your stuff." He argued, then looked at the girl sitting in the chair. "Is everything alright sweety?" While her brother was absorbed in the surroundings, she seemed to be troubled by something. Clark involuntarily glanced at her chest again, without hiding it as his mom wasn't around anymore. It's not like any of twins bothered in their current condition.

"No." She said after a moment, looking at him like a worried preschooler.

"What's wrong?" Clark approached her certain that soon he would have to lead her to the toilet. Nothing surprising given her condition. Oh boy, it's not gonna be pleasent.

"I am..." The girl stuttered, clearly searching for the right word again. "...hungry. I am hungry." She smiled pleased that she had found the word.

"That is something I can help with. C'mon." With a smile, Clark grabbed the girl's hand, helping her to stand up. He led her toward the corridor, and Jack immediately rose from the floor and followed them. Clark rolled his eyes. Of course he did.

"Here." The sheriff's son pointed to the vending machine. "We have various snacks here. Croissants, sweet rolls, donuts, chips, drinks... Choose." Boy let Lynn walk past him happy he could help somehow to this cute girl.

"Donut." She pointed to the donut covered in delicious-looking white icing.

"As you wish my lady." Clark engaged - who knows? The boy would never use any girl in this condition, but maybe when she will return to consciousness, she would show him gratitude for taking care of her? However, his excited smile disappeared from his face when he realized something.

"Crap, I don't have change." He snarled irritated. Why doesn't this damn machine support payment card? Damn pre-war scrap metal.

"But I'm hungry." The girl put her hand on the glass and looked at the food inside sadly. Clark quickly wondered what to do. Maybe run to his mother for some change? But she asked him not to leave them alone. Before he could make up his mind, girl's twin brother approached the machine and put his hand on the glass. To Clark's surprise, suddenly the lights began to flicker, and the food was falling out of the machine.

"What the...?" Clark stared in disbelief at this scene, but when the donut in the cream coating fell out of the machine, everything returned to normal. Jack smiled, gave his sister what she had asked for, and took a few candy bars himself.

"Ok, are YOU stoned, or am I?" The boy looked around, not quite knowing what to do. He hadn't taken anything for at least... a week. He wasn't stoned. What then...

"It's delicious! What is it on the donut?" The girl looked at Clark, wide eyes.

"It's cream." He answered automatically.

"I love that." She grinned.

"And I love this... Nugat." Jack added, reading the inscription on the paper. Clark stared in disbelief. How was it possible? How was it possible? How was it...

"Guys, what's wrong with the lights?" They looked at the woman entering the room. Clark turned to her, eyes wide. "Kids?"

**Spn**

Conrad looked at the floor of the cabin. Was it really the place where the nephilim had born? Pathetic. Angels came here in search of the nephilim. He was long gone, they would certainly be able to sense such a powerful presence I he wasn't. It was obvious - the energy released during the birth of the nephilim was their only trace, and by the time they arrived here using human means of transport, too much time had passed. Still, it was their only lead, so angels had to look for clues here.

"It's Castiel." Lily, one of the two angels accompanying him informed. Both angels approached the Castiel's body lying on the table. "He deserved better." Conrad snorted.

"No he didn't." He spat. His sister was so good-natured, while Castiel was responsible for all their problems. He killed thousands of angels when he pretended to be God and later caused them to fall, lose their wings, and more wars. Conrad loved all his brothers, but did not feel compassion for this particular angel.

"But still, there's so few of us left." She looked sadly at the floor.

"Woman is upstairs." They both turned to the voice of their sister coming up the stairs. Miriam, possessing a short, black woman, ran down the stairs excitedly. She always acted strangely for an angel; Conrad personally, always through it was caused by spending too much time with Balthazar. But since she have never showed any signs of insubordination, the angel found her little weirdness harmless.

"I don't care about Lucifer's whore." Conrad spoke, still mad at the thought of Castiel. "We need to locate the child."

"And you have something in mind." Miriam smirked, as it wasn't a question.

"_Brothers, sisters, block the angel radio. I'm going to shout to scare the nephilim."_ He announced through an angel radio not to hurt any other angel in the process.

"And when our little Biber gets scared, maybe he'll use his power, so we can feel him." Miriam added using her human voice.

"_Prepare yourselves" _Conrad announced, preparing to shout.

**Spn**

"Mom, you have to see what Jack can do." Clark said quickly, quite panicked. None of the twins seemed aggressive in any way, but not every day you are a witness of supernatural phenomenon. "Jack, can you do it again please?" The kid smiled pleased that he could boast of his skill and once again magically emptied vending machine. The twins laughed and bent for food.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Clark's mother was much more composed, but the boy wasn't sure if it was caused by her many years of experience, and in her heart she wasn't freaking out as he was.

"I don't know." Jack answered cheerfully, putting another candy bar in his mouth.

"Mom?" Clark was hoping she knew what to do in such a situations.

"Their fingerprints were very strange." She explained, as if that mattered for the boy. "The FBI contacted me. They will be here soon and they will know what to do." Sheriff assured him. Before they could continue this conversation, the twins suddenly started screaming. Rose instinctively looked around for something they could get scared, but noticed that they were holding their ears, as if they heard some loud noise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clark he was the first to approach the two.

"Scream!" The girl exclaimed as her brother leaned against a nearby wall. Rose ran to calm him down, and Clark approached the female teenager at the same time.

"Hey, it's ok." He grabbed her shoulders, hoping her touch would calm the girl down, but the opposite happened. She looked up, and Clark could swear her eyes were pure gold for a moment. However, he didn't have time to look at them any longer, because the girl pushed him away with a force that someone with her posture shouldn't have. The boy flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Clark!" His mother was immediately at the boy's side, worried about her son's condition. But before things got out of hand, they both heard a bang. And then another. The woman noticed that the twins were lying on the floor, and a long-haired man was standing at the entrance, holding a taser.

"Drop this!" He immediately aimed the man and he put down his weapon and held out his hands reassuringly.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm FBI." He announced it and Rose looked at her son. The boy groaned and started to get up. He was quite confused, but he didn't seem particularly wounded, so her full attention returned to the intruder.

"Are you?" She mumbled doubtfully. "Then you have VERY much to explain."

**Spn**

Sam stared at the unconscious siblings, wondering how this could have happened. The younger Winchester was not a biologist, and he was even much less able to assess what chances Lucifer had for begetting twins. It's not like he had a family tree, an Archangel was created by God. More importantly, why so far no one was aware of the existence of this girl? The hunter hoped to find out when they woke up. Unless, of course, they would rather tear him apart for shooting the parquizer at them. Thanks to the kindness of the sheriff, he was sitting locked in a cell with two unconscious nephilims, while his brother explained the secrets of the supernatural world to a woman.

Besides, it was puzzling that the taser was able to knock down creatures more powerful than Lucifer. Maybe they got from their mother more then Sam expected? Which leads to the next question: Does anything beside an archangel blade could kill them? He hoped they would never have to try because he doubted they could be evil by nature. However, he had no more opportunity to think about it, because male nephilim suddenly stood on his feet and his eyes glistened with gold.

"Woah woah woah, easy." Sam stretched out his arms, letting him know that he no longer has the weapon. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You've already hurt me." The boy accused, but then his gaze rested on the girl lying on the bench and the gold in his eyes disappeared, replaced by something much more sinister. "What did you do to her?" He asked menacingly, reaching out and Sam knew that if he didn't calm the boy down immediately, something bad would happen.

"She will be ok. You were hurting people, so I had to slow you two down." The hunter explained, hoping that this explanation would be enough for him. The boy processed these words for a moment, and after a while the anger on his face was replaced by guilt. He didn't say a word. Instead, boy approached the girl, sat down beside her, gently lifted her head and put it on his lap. He thought for a moment as if he wanted to do something, so Sam quickly added. "Give her a while, will regain consciousness soon." Jack looked at him again angrily, but asked in a guilty voice.

"Did we hurt them? This woman and her son?" He asked with concern, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. They tried to help him, so the fact that Satan's son was worried about them gave a very good first impression of him. A chance that they won't turn out to be evil.

"They're ok. They both are." Sam assured, causing a relief at Nephilim's face. "Jack? You're name is Jack, right?" He asked, and when kid nodded, continued. "I'm Sam. How can be... How can be two of you? Why are you adult?" The hunter questioned.

"Mom was talking to us. She said the world is a dangerous place, that people will hate me..." The boy looked at his sister when her head moved on his lap. "She was afraid." He referred to the girl. "So I... I wanted to hide her and I did, somehow. Castiel was talking to my, that bad woman, even mom... Nobody could feel her." He stroked the girl's hair.

"You used your power to hide your sister from the world." Sam realized. It's not like it was the most impressive thing he did, still being in the womb. This kid killed the prince of hell, so little cloaking spell shouldn't be out of his reach. "You said she was afraid. Did you... We're you talking before you were born?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Mom was talking to us sometimes, but Lyn was my only company by five months." Nephilim explained. Sam nodded, taking a breath. Ok, since they only knew each other for so long, they will certainly have a very strong bond. No wonder the boy reacted so aggressively when she was in danger. He had to remember that when...

"Wait, Lynn?" Sam realized what he heard, and Jack nodded again.

"Woman suggested it, we liked that."

"Jack-..." Sam pointed at the boy. "...-Lynn." And at the girl. "Clever." He summed up and smiled friendly.

"When we were born, we knew we couldn't be children. We had to be adults to defend ourselves, so we grew up." He explained simply.

"Just like that." Sam noticed. Even Amara couldn't do that, but maybe they should consider her being weakened by VERY long imprisonment.

"Now we have to find our father. He will protect us." Nephilim continued, as if he had never been interrupted.

"Jack... You might expect a lot of things from Lucifer, but... He's not gonna protect you." He shuddered at the thought of the Devil. In fact Lucifer seemed happy, genuinely happy whenever he mentioned his son. But knowing the devil (and Sam knew him very well), he was happy only with the power of the coming Nephilim.

"No, it's not his name." The boy answered confused. "My father is Castiel." He explained, and Sam froze at the sound of their friend's name. "My mother was afraid of Lucifer, but Castiel promised her that he would protect me. Where is he?" He asked hopefully, seeing that Sam recognized the name. The hunter took a deep breath, preparing to give the kid news that he had not deal with yet.

"Castiel is... He's dead Jack." He said sadly, and boy hearing it instinctively hugged his sister's head harder. "I'm sorry." He added, seeing that the boy is as devastated as Dean a few hours ago.

"Father is dead?" Sam heard for the first time the voice of a girl, who opened her eyes and looked up. Unlike her brother, she didn't seem to be afraid of Sam after waking up - surely the news of Castiel's death distracted her, and she felt safer in arms of the other nephilim. She wrapped her arms around the boy's belly, and leaned her head on his stomach, sobbing softly. Sam had to give bad news many times - this is one of the charms of his work - but seeing those two, something burst in him. They were so innocent, unaware of what awaits them in this world... No matter what happens, Sam was glad that they had each other, just like he had Dean.

Nobody believed in them. Everyone would through that they were destined to destroy the world, as Sam once. But Dean believed in his brother and saved him from this fate. And these kids deserved for someone who would do the same for them.

"Guys." The man sat on the bench right beside them and gently put his hand on Jack's shoulder, allowing Lynn between them to put her head on his shoulder if she felt like it. "I will protect you two. I promise."

**Author's note! **

**So, you have something more specific here, what do you think about my characters? I mean Lynn is the only OC so far, BUT you may notice that Jack behaves a little differently. I mean, he was always very protective when he cared about someone, and now he has such a person from the very beginning, so it certainly will affect the story. The nephilim will not stand still and accept the fact that Dean plans to kill them. Yeah, that's gonna be fun.**

**Besides, what do you guys think about Clark? I don't know if anyone remembers him at all, but he's significantly different from the Canon version. I needed someone more ... clever, to write his POV as ****twins'**** companion. Do you like the guy? If so, he may appear in the future, so let me know. **

**As for the angels, they're still assholes, (maybe except for Dumah.) I liked her, one of the few helpful angels. All she wanted was to save heaven, but they totally destroyed her character when she made Jack kill these people for no reason. (Let's say Chuck was a lazy writer, and he wanted to give boys more reason to kill the nephilim) So I'll fix it, and Dumah can become their frenemy. **

**I intend to follow the canon, but not entirely, because over time Lynn will affect story and change many events. Until then, let me know if you liked it and what would you like to see! Late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year!**


End file.
